


Left Hanging

by BoydTheReaver



Series: The Black Prince of Nohr [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Femsub, Finger Sucking, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Funny, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Japanese Rope Bondage, Jude - Character, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Nohr | Conquest Route, Not Beta Read, Note: Aghrel's my headcanon name for Fatesland lul, OC Avatar, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Suspension, Temperature Play, err HOSHIDAN rope bondage lol, holy fucking shit im actually wRITING SOMETHING OF FE AAA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: Three years have passed since the Hoshidan-Nohrian War, and the continent of Aghrel finds itself settling into a much-welcomed routine. Even amidst all the drudgery of noble politics, Jude and Charlotte still find time for each other.Alotof time for each other.





	Left Hanging

**Author's Note:**

> Well. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?
> 
> All I can really say is that it feel great to be able to write Fire Emblem smut again! With Three Houses coming early next year, I’m definitely pumped to begin anew with the series I oh-so-love, haha. So in the meantime, feel free to enjoy some Jude/Charlotte smut I’ve written, as per usual!
> 
>  **Jude’s Appearance**  
>  Portrait: http://i.imgur.com/Vv9BJa5.png  
> Appearance (Low Quality): http://i.imgur.com/eaiNoso.jpg

All things considered, Judas Xavier Windmire – colloquially known as Jude – welcomed a return to normalcy in his life.

The Second Hoshidan-Nohrian War that tore at Aghrel finally gave way to _some_ sort of routine present in the system; homes rebuild, families regroup… and the dead are mourned. King Xander since vowed to never let the mistakes of the past happen again, and has solidified a permanent peace treaty with Queen Hinoka at the throne. It was a bitter war with a lot of life lost, but… Jude can say with confidence that he’s _livid_ it’s over.

And with it, he gets to live some semblance of peace.

He still hasn’t forgotten all who died in the war. He wont forgive anybody who does. All the lives he had to take due to his own negligence and naivete… it pained him. But a lesson Jude ended up learning is that you can’t easily walk away from the past once it’s done, and that’s a lesson he accepted in all its harshness. He’s happy Hinoka and Sakura both see his side of the story, but it was legitimately a miracle things went the way it did. He has a lot of regrets for what he did, but… he’ll live for everybody else. And he wont let Aghrel be torn apart by a war ever again.

For now though, he was bringing home groceries.

Being married to Charlotte brought forth three years of happiness, and Kana was now 13; a little older, a little wiser, but definitely more attractive than cute as opposed to her involvement in the war. Naturally though, the Nohrian Prince and Charlotte enjoyed some rather… ahem, shall we say _risqué explorations of the flesh_ pertaining to their bedtime shenanigans, and frankly Jude’s happy that Charlotte enjoys it as much as she does. That’s the least he could possibly ask for, after all, even when he’s already keeping her in the situation he is in their bedroom.

Jude placed the bag from the market on the counter, pulling out a water bottle. _She’s gonna need this; her jaw’s gonna be sore._ Jude cautiously maintained a grip on the water bottle as he undid his trademark ebon armor, placing it on an armor rack in exchange for more comfy nobleman clothes. Jude took a minute to look at the pictures of the army he took command of and smile, realizing that a lot of them are either married or growing up. Of course, this relatively-innocent thought was disrupted by the sound of an almost-adorable little whine from the master bedroom. Jude cracked a grin in response to this.

As he made his way over to his room, it became evidence why that was.

Jude was now 20, Charlotte was now 22. There wasn’t anything inherently wrong with having sex earlier given Nohrian laws, and it certainly wasn’t as if Charlotte looked drastically different than how she was three years ago. Regardless, she was still beautiful: breasts still large and perfectly-shaped, sweat beaded all over her body… but arguably more notably, she was suspended mid-air in a reverse shrimp tie, a type of bondage that left the individual hanging in the air not unlike, well… a shrimp. Both participants had to make certain the ropes weren’t too chafing on Charlotte, a task easier said than done even with Jude’s relative experience, but really, the Hoshidans knew their stuff; the red, wiffle ballgag harness that was a staple of all of their sessions – this time with a black leather collar and black leather blindfold – only served as the icing on the cake.

Most notably, several vibrator eggs were taped to Charlotte’s nipples and labia, the torturously-low buzz driving the commoner warrior into a near-hormonal frenzy of mind-addled lust and pent-up desire. Charlotte gave a frustrated cry into the gag as she tried to wrangle at her bonds, a desperate, pleading noise coming out of her mouth that was more like a puppy begging for a treat. Jude chuckled lightly at this. “Okay, chill! I’ll remove the gag; you’ve been pent up for a while, it seems.”

He did just that, hanging the gag from Charlotte’s neck.

“M-Mashtur Juhd, ai… uuuh…!” Charlotte was in a desperate whine; upon closer inspection, the blindfold was slightly damp due to all the sweat and possibly tears. “P-Pleash let me cuuumm… aive been good, raight? P-Pleash…”

Her voice was hoarse and lips were chapped; Jude wasn’t gonna let the poor girl be discomforted by _this._ “I’m not letting you cum until you get hydrated. So drink, okay?” He unscrewed the water bottle and trickled it down a gaping Charlotte’s mouth; being gagged for the better part of the day while tied in _that_ position ensured that she was dehydrated, but the water helped alleviate that. Her voice was still slurred due to all of the hormones addling her brain.

“Ehehe…! Mashtur Juhd is gud! Heehee~!” Charlotte pouted, still foggy-minded from all the arousal in her system. “Pleash let me cum, Mashtur Juhd… I neeeeeeeeeeehd iiiiiiiiiit…”

Jude broke into a light little laugh in reply, stroking his boyfriend’s golden locks. “Alright, you’ve been good. But first, I need a little favor of you, my dear.”

Charlotte’s head shot up, attentive. “Open your mouth” was the first command from the dominant, and Charlotte did that, still panting like a dog. Cautiously, and mindful of keeping Charlotte hydrated, he stick a finger into her mouth.

“Suck” was the _second_ command issues.

Eagerly, Charlotte began gently sucking at a finger, Jude careful not to choke the girl in the process. Though Jude hardly got any arousal from this, he still found the way Charlotte happily whined in heated arousal as she sucked at the fingers; she made a surprised noise when Jude inserted a second finger, and with a bit more time, a third one. Charlotte didn’t mind though; she was happy being subservient to the husband she loves so much, especially after he _indefinitely_ proved she can trust him.

Of course, all good things come to an end at _some_ point. Jude’s fingers pulled away from Charlotte’s mouth, leaving a thick string of saliva connecting her tongue and his index finger, prompting Charlotte to give a needy cry. “Naht fair! W-Why must yuu _alwaysh_ be shuch a _teash,_ Judh…?! Uhhhnnnn…~!”

Jude rolled his eyes as he offered his water bottle once again to the dehydrated young girl; she happily obliged, drinking the water a little more until she was sated. “Ehehe…! Thanksh yuh~!”

It wasn’t long until the sweaty, heated, horny girl was whining a little more. Jude chuckled amusedly at all of this, lowering in to give a tasty little peck on his girlfriend’s lips. “Alright… you’ve been a good girl. I take it you want _that,_ hmm? Well, if you insist...~”

Charlotte made an unintelligible noise in response to that. Jude, knowing her well enough by now, took that as a “yes”.

Securing the ballgag harness back on the sex-addled girl, Jude walked over back to the behind of the suspended girl, when he saw with his own two eyes the vibrator working at her slit; it was literally soaking, nevermind the nubs that were vibrating intensely on her nipples. Jude found it genuinely kind of cute to see the girl whine and hum in desperate, horny need for release; it always filled him with an inexplicable sense of achievement that he can bring somebody to their knees in such a gods-damned _sexy_ fashion.

Of course, he had plans. Jude took a glance at the water bottle and took a sip out of it; he then took another glance at it, and smiled. _Yes, this will do nicely._ He then placed his right hand on Charlotte’s backside, eliciting a squeal from the sensitive Berserker, a testament to just how hot and _sensitive_ Charlotte was right now. Jude, ever the tease, gave a small little smile as he assumed a far crueler persona than he ever would be in the real world.

“You know, you never appreciate what I do sometime. I leave you ripe to be fucked for my own pleasure, and giving water is a _secondary_ concern for you?” Jude said this with a grin. “Ah, well; I suppose I have to give you some _more.”_ Jude unscrewed the bottle cap once more before he carefully began dribbling droplets of the water onto Charlotte’s suspended back, the ice-cold water eliciting a colorful range of whimpers and cries from her, continuing even _more_ needy, horny responses from his busty wife.

Jude chuckled as the water’s cold texture collided with the incredibly-warm backside of Charlotte. “Just look at you. You’re so _pathetic,_ begging for torment like this. But I’ll bet you get off on it, don’t you? After all, that’s why you always come back, ready for more… _right?”_ Almost as if by some divine coincidence, the water finally ran out as he said that question in a venomous tone, Charlotte melting into a low, horny hum for more pleasure.

Suffice to say, Jude took that as a sign of what Charlotte wanted all this time. And he was _right._

“Well, you’ve certainly been obedient enough, I daresay.” Jude said with a small grin, placing one hand on Charlotte’s left asscheek while undoing his flies with the other. His cock strained at the pants a _long_ time ago, and certainly it was already thick and throbbing for more pleasure, not unlike Charlotte’s own sexual organs. Unlike her, though, Jude was being more subtle and in-control about all of this.

The preparations that followed were tedious, but necessary. He ended up getting his hands on a condom that her quickly and unceremoniously secured on his member, ensuring no chance of any, well… _mishaps._ After all, one child is enough. Regardless, he return his left hand to Charlotte’s asscheek, giving the girl a much harsher grip while his right hand gently inserted his erection into her vagina. His right hand proceeded to grip onto the rope suspending her as she gently prodded into her.

Suffice to say, it all goes uphill from there.

Charlotte’s eyes underneath the blindfold shot _wide_ as she gave a whining howl of desire, feeling a length she was familiar with slide into her and claim her. She almost instinctively began pushing back on Jude’s length, whimpering profusely for more sensations akin to this. Jude was getting off on all this just as much; as mentioned above, he was a lot more subtle about this than he seemed. Really, that was kind of necessity when you were the dominant in this relationship.

“Pathetic. Simply pathetic. Is _this_ the fearsome warrior Nohr’s claims as its axe-wielding champion?” Jude’s poison-tipped words evoked more approving moans from his wife. “You’re little more than a cocksleeve to me, begging for pain and pleasure… and if that’s what you’ve wanted this whole time, _I’m happy to oblige!”_

He sped up. Oh, did he speed up. Charlotte’s pants and grunts evolved into short screams and wails of pure _want and desire,_ Jude also having his mask break as he continued to pound the bound, gagged, blindfolded and suspended girl. It proved to be just the right tempo for both parties, a technique they’ve perfected over the years; as Jude reached a final push, he came inside the condom. Charlotte briefly gave some last howls behind the gag before she promptly melted on Jude’s cock, her juices coating it all the while.

Simply put, both were _spent._

Jude gently pulled out of Charlotte after the deed was done. He disposed of the condom and promptly began untying his wife, gently lying her down as the reverse shrimp tie was done. The gag, blindfold and collar were removed as well, and Jude took in the sight that lied before him: a panting, blonde mess of a woman who was still drooling profusely from all that stimulation, her eyes glazed to the back of her head. Jude shook his head wryly, but not before wincing at the rope marks that were littered all over her body.

 _The aftercare is gonna be hell,_ he thought.

* * *

Eventually, the high wore off; it took a few minutes for her mind to recoup, but it did. Charlotte stood up on her own two feet once more, still wobbly and absolutely in a waddle. She was still in an addled state of mind in spite of this, and shyly, she turned beet red upon half-remembering the almost _stupefied_ state of arousal she was in.

“Jeez, w-why’re you looking at me like that?!” Charlotte pouted. “I didn’t do anything dumb, right?”

Jude simply offered a towel in reply to that, all with a small, shit-eating grin on his face. “First, get yourself cleaned up. Then I’ll talk about what being suspended and vibrated for several hours does.”

“Oh, shut up, Jude.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is really a drabble more than anything, haha. Hope you liked it!


End file.
